


You Broke my Fragile Masculinity a While Ago

by defenestration_optional



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: The Unique Smutty Oneshot- this time, an attempt at character flaws.Quite chill. I'd say they're both somewhere around nineteen, for context. I don't wanna say more, just read it and find out please and thank you
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	You Broke my Fragile Masculinity a While Ago

Gerard was sitting on his windowsill reading some short shitty comic when he heard a knock at his door. It was probably Mikey or his mom, so he sighed and walked to the door as slowly as he could. When he got there he couldn’t quite find it in himself to do anything but stand there. So there was another knock. He opened the door reflexively then, as the second knock scared him, and said “what?” loudly. 

“Hey, you said I could come over,” the person who knocked said, annoyed. It was Frank, Gerard’s boyfriend. Gerard had indeed said that he could come over, but he had forgotten. 

“Oh fuck sorry I thought it was my brother,” Gerard rubbed his eyes. 

“Hey, no, I liked your makeup,” Frank said, pulling Gerard’s hand away from his eyes. Gerard almost smiled. Frank was waking him up. Only a bit. Gerard yawned. 

“It sucked, man. Here, I’ll do it again,” Gerard went and got his eyeshadow and did what he had done before, taking about ten seconds. 

“Oh,” Frank scrutinized Gerard’s eyes, swallowing audibly, “You’re right, it... does look like shit.” Gerard smiled and tilted his head at Frank, waiting. 

“Um. Fuck. You-“ Frank stuttered. 

“What?!” Gerard said, for the second time that day. He was trying to get something out of Frank, something he wanted to say. Frank looked away and swallowed again. 

“You’re… really goddamn pretty,” he said after a pause. Gerard grinned. 

“Thanks. See, it’s not that hard,” he encouraged, this weird wholesome tone in his voice. 

“Fuck you,” Frank smiled back past the lip ring and the hair in his eyes. Gerard didn’t entertain it. He walked over to his record player and looked over at Frank, who asked him what he had. Gerard gestured instead of answering, so Frank came over and looked for himself. 

“Oh, sick,” he looked through Gerard’s vinyls excitedly. He picked out a Misfits one and Gerard rolled his eyes and put it on anyway. He went and sat on his bed and watched Frank drum along with his fingers on the table. 

“You’re gonna scratch the record,” Gerard said over the music, “Come here.” Frank did, if not reluctantly. 

“What even are astro zombies?” Frank muttered, taking his shoes off so he could sit on Gerard’s bed. That makes it sound like he was a decent human being, but that’s not it, it’s just that Gerard would kill him if he wore shoes on his bed. And he didn’t feel like letting Gerard kill him right then. He often did, but not right then. 

“I don’t know, zombies but from space?” Gerard mused. He lay down. It was more of a fall, but in effect, he lay down. 

“Maybe It’s dumb but it’s pretty punk rock, I can’t argue with it,” Frank lay down next to him. Gerard turned over and looked at Frank, slightly surprised. Frank instantly looked away. Gerard turned Frank’s head back towards him, but he still wouldn’t look at him. Frank looked like he was trying not to smile. Gerard laughed. They listened to the music. Gerard could somehow sense that Frank was tense. It was like he could feel it through the bed. 

“You alright?” Gerard asked, reaching for Frank’s arm. It didn’t get there, though, because then suddenly Frank turned over so that his face was above Gerard’s and he looked down at him and the music was still playing and Gerard was going to say “what?” again but then Frank put his lips on Gerard’s. Gerard melted. He kissed Frank back but he absolutely melted. When he regained his ability to think and move, he grabbed Frank’s face, pulling him closer. They made out for the duration of the rest of the side of the record, which sounds like a long time, but it really wasn’t. 

“Should I put the other side on?” Gerard said after it had been over for a minute. Frank shook his head. Gerard said something about how he should probably take the record off but Frank shook his head again. Gerard said “fine” and Frank looked down at him with that restrained look in his eyes again. Gerard pulled him down because it looked like he wasn’t going to do it himself. Frank was back to kissing him immediately then but now he was kissing his neck instead. Between every time he did that Gerard would forget how good it felt. Frank did it for a good while so that he could hear Gerard breathe all uneven like that. But after a while he paused. 

“I could beat the shit out of you right now,” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear. Gerard whimpered. He didn’t move. 

“I know,” he said, and paused for a second. Then Frank kissed him again, on the lips this time. Gerard paused the kiss and looked at Frank, who was only then afraid that maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Until Gerard spoke. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Gerard whispered. Frank scoffed. Gerard looked away. 

“Hey can I tell you a secret?” Frank asked when he thought that maybe he had made Gerard feel bad. Gerard nodded. “I think you’re fucking hot too.” 

“Wanna-“

“Yeah.” 

“Then take your fucking lip ring out,” Gerard politely requested. 

“Aw, come on Gee, does it feel that bad?” Frank did not want to take his lip ring out. Gerard rolled his eyes, giving in. Sort of. He didn’t ACTUALLY mind the lip ring all that much, but it didn’t feel great in some places. Gerard pushed Frank against the wall where his pillows were, sitting on top of him and immediately kissing him. Hard. Frank gasped before kissing back. Gerard took Frank’s shirt off as he kissed him, touching his chest as he did it. He got it over his head and kissed him again, on his neck this time. Frank whimpered quietly and then covered his mouth. 

“What?” Gerard teased, “Am I breaking your fragile masculinity?” Frank laughed, but suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off of Gerard’s hips. 

“You broke that a while ago…” he said distractedly. 

“Wh-“

“I’M NOT STARING AT YOUR DICK,” Frank squirmed. Gerard scoffed. 

“Okay…” Gerard ran his hand down Frank’s chest, keeping eye contact with him, and trailed his fingers down to his belt buckle, ending at his crotch, where he stopped and did something with his hand that made Frank’s breath hitch. 

“Sure you weren’t,” Gerard said quietly. 

“I- I wasn’t and I’m not… hard either,” Frank insisted. 

“Frankie. I’m gonna blow you, why are you saying you’re not-“

“OH I am please blow me,” Frank said quickly. It was an offer he dare not refuse. He was so wired to not want to do things that he hadn’t even remembered that that was what was happening. He was so used to not wanting to be turned on. 

“Well alright. First you gotta admit that you were staring at my dick though,” Gerard smiled mischievously. Frank only bit his lip. Gerard took his shirt off in one quick movement and leaned in closer to Frank, just staring at him. Frank bit his lip harder and looked down at Gerard’s torso. 

“I mean yeah I was staring at your dick but it’s also your hips,” Frank said finally, “I like your hips.” Gerard muttered something like “that’s awful nice of you” but then he was kissing Frank again and moving his hands over Frank’s chest and Frank had almost reached the point where he would stop repressing everything. 

“Frankie, let go,” Gerard murmured. Frank didn’t. Gerard moved closer to Frank so that he was sitting directly in his lap now. 

“Are you gonna-“ Frank began, but then Gerard did. He started grinding on him, his hips moving impressively smoothly. 

“Yeah,” Gerard said, still quiet, “I am.” He started kissing Frank again, and Frank tried to kiss back, but he kept biting his own lip, even as Gerard was kissing him. He just wouldn’t let go. Gerard started to grind slightly faster and Frank whined under his breath, still hiding it. Then Gerard broke the kiss and flat-out moaned. Frank broke. He might have chewed through his lip if he had had to hold it in any longer. He sat up, grinding back against Gerard, his weird whimpers becoming audible. Gerard grinned and began again to kiss Frank, who kissed back even harder than him this time. Gerard fiddled with the button on Frank’s jeans, still kissing him desperately. Frank lifted his hips so that Gerard could undo his fly. 

“Please just…” Frank breathed out, and Gerard took his jeans off right then. He didn’t need any more encouragement. Now he was the one biting his lip. And Frank knew why. 

“I don’t even have to…” Gerard whispered, “Wow.” Frank groaned impatiently. 

“You ready?” Gerard asked politely. Frank was biting his lip once again. 

“Doesn’t it look like I am?” He asked even more impatiently. Gerard laughed, feeling his face heat up. He pulled Frank’s boxers down and made this face up at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. Frank looked back at him,   
non-verbally begging him to just fucking do it already. 

“You know, I think I’ll-“ Gerard teased before he was interrupted by Frank whining loudly. Gerard flashed him this look of intent before finally dropping his head down and putting his mouth around Frank’s cock, slowly sinking all the way to the base. He did it all so goddamn fast. All of Frank’s muscles froze up. Gerard started moving up and down. Frank couldn’t take it. He tangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair. When Gerard started doing things with his tongue, Frank just lost it. He got so tense that he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He pulled Gerard’s head towards him. Gerard made a surprised “mmm!” sound. Frank felt mostly still amazing but a bit guilty. 

“‘M sorry-“ he got out. Gerard stopped for a second. 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. You can fuck my face,” he said, saliva and precum dripping off his bottom lip. He took like two seconds to say it and then went back down. Frank moaned loudly in surprise and did his best not to cover his mouth reflexively. Gerard was so fucking good at this. Frank had his fingers in Gerard’s hair again and thrusted experimentally towards Gerard a few times. Frank moaned like a goddamn porn star, and he definitely knew what that sounded like. This was a whole different side of him, it was truly in stark contrast with his personality. He was distracted enough that he didn’t notice that Gerard had managed to get his own pants off.

“Hey-“ Frank whispered sharply, “Hey, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Gerard did not stop, but he got his pants clean off without so much as a plan. Frank whimpered, this time with an undertone of satisfaction. Gerard stopped. He sat up, his hands on Frank’s thighs, and looked at him. Frank whimpered again, this time featuring clear disappointment. But then his eyes wandered down to Gerard’s legs, where he had been looking before when he made that satisfied whimpering sound, the sight of which unconditionally made him tingle. Gerard’s breath hitched, seemingly for no reason, but making Frank look back up at his face. They stared at each other. They thought lots of things. 

“Do something,” Frank’s voice cracked, “I can’t look at you for that long.” Gerard knocked Frank on his back, keeping eye contact, until he went down on him again and he couldn’t anymore. Frank made a lot of sounds, the first one one of surprise. The feeling that Gerard felt that let him be so good at what he was doing was one that he rarely felt, one of blind motivation. The rest of their lives didn’t exist then, there was no unsureness, no awkwardness; Gerard knew what he was doing. Of course, that was only half the feeling. The other half was teenage boy lust: no explanation, no need for communication, just raw need. 

“Lemme finish this time, Gerard,” Frank asked politely, his labored breaths sometimes satisfied and sometimes almost pained. Gerard was going to let him finish. The way Frank said his name just made him want to get on with it more. Again, there was no plan, there never was, but Gerard did plan on getting off after Frank was done. Getting off is generally the objective. 

“Gerard-,” Frank sometimes forgot to say that he was close, “Gerardmmmmm-“ Gerard wasn’t going to stop though. He could swallow. He could do a lot of things. One thing he wasn’t so good at was listening to Frank like that without combusting. He did some things with his tongue. Frank groaned. After a moment of escalation, Frank made yet another different sound, one that was more like “uh, uh” and Gerard recognized it as it rose higher in pitch and Frank began to squirm. Boy did he squirm, and he pulled at Gerard’s hair, too. When he finally came, he got all tense, every single muscle in his body, and Gerard did swallow. Well, for the most part. But can a bit dripping out the side of his mouth really be that terrible a sight? Absolutely not to Frank. When Frank opened his previously squeezed shut eyes and looked up at Gerard, he was wiping it off his chin and looking at Frank, some very strong look in his eyes. Didn’t matter what it was; Frank was going to give him what he wanted. He sat up, his face inches away from Gerard’s, and paused, looking deep into Gerard’s impatient eyes. He didn’t do that forever; soon he closed his eyes, connected their lips, and...

“Ew, fuck,” Frank exclaimed, pulling back in visceral response to the taste he had just tasted, “How can you swallow that?!” Gerard smirked. 

“I don’t know; try it,” he moved his hand up and down Frank’s thigh in this gesture of encouragement for only his sake. 

“I’m not gonna…” Frank’s gaze fell down Gerard’s frame, scanning all of his features, then darted back up to his face, the expression of which left Frank with no need to be convinced, “Never mind. C’mere.” He moved towards Gerard again, this time pausing before kissing him and then again after. He did it anyway, though, no matter how bad the taste. When Frank pushed Gerard on his back, Gerard only pulled him closer. As they kissed, they both somehow collectively moved against Gerard’s poster-splattered wall. Frank tried putting his hands everywhere but eventually settled on Gerard’s thighs. His fingers dug in a bit as he began to kiss Gerard harder. Gerard took louder and louder breaths every time their mouths separated. 

“Do you want me to…” Frank hovered an inch away from Gerard. 

“Yeah can you- please-“ Gerard had his hands on his bed to lean on and his knees were bent and his eyes were shut and he was really just feeling quite impatient. He was thinking about Frank a minute ago, with his eyes still shut, when he felt Frank’s mouth on him. One could say, compared to anything else, that it was this profoundly more enjoyable experience because it was more Frank than any other way and what the fuck ever, but Gerard didn’t REALLY think any of that. He just wanted to… something. Explode, maybe. He gave up propping himself up and scrambled to thread his fingers through Frank’s hair. God, did it feel amazing- his head fell back, making an actual noise against the wall, but he didn’t care. Frank guessed that he didn’t care about the noises he was making, but he couldn’t because he wasn’t aware of them. Frank really was doing an excellent job. 

“GOD,” Gerard was finding no shortage of things to think about, “Frankie I think I’m close, I-“ then he went back to what was observed by Frank to be a sort of desperate humming noise. Frank told himself it would taste different and started going faster. Gerard was making some really embarrassing noises. To Gerard himself, there was nothing but pleasure. Too much of it. An exponentially growing amount. He tugged at Frank’s hair. As it grew and grew and Gerard leaned into it, he felt that familiar and yet so unfamiliarly blissful pang in his stomach. He heard himself call out to Frank in a high, shaky voice. And then there, suddenly, was that frustration and release. His vision clouded even though his eyes were shut, and he certainly didn’t open them. In a jolt, he remembered reality and opened his eyes, looking at Frank who had sat up and was licking his lips uncomfortably. 

“You’ll get used to it after a whi-“ Gerard began to console, but then Frank sprung on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Really kissing him. After a short moment, Frank sat back, his arms still around Gerard’s neck, and just looked at him. He didn’t really smile. He just looked at him. 

“You’re good,” Gerard was the one to smile and break the silence. Frank scoffed. 

“Oh shut up, bitch boy,” he retorted loudly. An even wider smile flooded into Gerard’s face. He scrunched up his nose in this sort of half-smirk and, with his hand which was already around Frank’s waist, briefly squeezed his ass. Frank drew in a sharp breath and looked away, trying a bit not to laugh. 

“It’s…” he trailed off. 

“What?” 

“It’s emasculating,” Frank muttered but chose his words carefully. Gerard scoffed. 

“Yeah, okay… I think you need a bit of that,” he said confidently, his hand still firmly on Frank’s ass. Frank just kept staring at Gerard. He bit his lip pensively. A pause. 

“Okay, my football-watching, steak-grilling lumberjack boyfriend, get your goddamn pants on,” Gerard said, making him do just that, but not without laughing. Once they had got their clothes on, Frank remembered something. 

“Hey, wait- lip ring?”

“Uh… No, yeah, I didn’t feel it,” Gerard recalled. 

“Well,” Frank laughed, “Anyway. Wanna cigarette?” 

“Oh yeah,” Gerard said, pulling his shirt over his head in a very rushed manner. Frank walked over to Gerard’s desk chair and pulled something out of a coat which Gerard hadn’t even noticed he had put there. The jacket on the chair, that is. Gerard went over to his windowsill, cleared off the comics and pencils, opened the window, and sat down. Frank joined him, handing him a cigarette. He lit Gerard’s for him, looking into his eyes unblinkingly for just a bit too long. 

“You make me want to die less,” Gerard said articulately after taking a drag. Frank made a sort of perplexed, amused face. 

“I’m… just one person,” he said after a pause. 

“You’re my favorite person,” Gerard smiled sweetly. 

“OH MY- shut the fuck up,” Frank punched Gerard in the arm, his expression changing to one of disgust. Gerard just kept grinning stupidly. They didn’t say anything for a while, taking drags and then tactfully sticking their heads out the window and blowing smoke into the expanse of the bracing autumn air. Frank noticed the marks on Gerard’s neck and laughed as if that wasn’t his fault. 

“What?” Gerard asked, pulling his head back in from under the window. 

“You don’t look like a virgin anymore,” Frank flicked the bruises on Gerard’s neck. Gerard laughed and looked away, trailing off. 

“You know…” he began, unsure of what he was going to say exactly, “That’s a dumb fucking construct.”

“Yeah, okay, you goddamn art person,” Frank teased. 

“No, really! Like, AM I a virgin? I’ve never put my dick in a girl!” Gerard said, clearly feeling very strongly about this matter, “I just- I don’t like that word.” 

“Well alright,” Frank mumbled, “Fair enough.” Of course he felt sort of embarrassed, but he was genuinely hearing Gerard out. After a moment which Gerard hoped was Frank thinking about the problematic construct of virginity, Gerard blew smoke directly in Frank’s face. 

“Ah,” Frank coughed and grimaced, “I hate you.”

“I love you,” Gerard said, all smiles, leaning towards Frank. Frank clenched his jaw, his expression unmoving. After a second of Gerard right up in his face all happy like that, Frank gradually gave in to a smile. Gerard giggled and made some dumb comment, but Frank didn’t listen, he just closed the gap between them, interrupting Gerard and kissing him lazily for a second or two. 

“I love you,” Gerard repeated quietly, his eyes darting out the window as he took another drag. Frank cleared his throat, looking at his lap. 

“Me too,” he muttered. Gerard looked up at him expectantly. 

“I love you too,” he articulated. Gerard pat his knee and said “you’re doin’ great, bud.” 

“Don’t fucking call me bud,” Frank laughed. Gerard didn’t say anything; he just grinned again. 

“Fuckwad,” Frank muttered. Gerard pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Gerard said in this forced seductive tone. Frank scoffed. 

“Um. I actually… I have to leave I think,” Frank scratched the back of his neck, “Got shit to do.” Gerard frowned. 

“Noooo you can’t leave,” he grabbed Frank’s forearm, “Then we’d have been hooking up for most of the time you were here. We’ve gotta balance it out.” Frank put his cigarette out on the windowsill. 

“Shouldn’t come over for some dick and then leave, that what you’re saying?” Frank asked, checking the backyard before dropping his cigarette out the window. 

“Yeah,” Gerard laughed, “Whatever. Go do your shit.” He walked over to where Frank was beside his door as he waited for him to get his jacket on. Frank put his hand on the doorknob and paused. He looked at Gerard. Gerard did   
his smile again and kissed him goodbye. Frank left. Gerard stared back at the faces on his posters as he heard Frank go down the stairs. 

“Yeah some guy blew me and left,” he said to the faces, “You’ve seen it before. Look away. At least it’s the same guy all the time, we-” Gerard burst into dry sobbing, “I love him. It’s not the same.” Boy, would he have gone on, but then he heard his name. He opened the door reluctantly; he knew it was indeed Mikey this time. Mikey was in his doorframe though, which was across the hallway and a bit to the left, and he was making an extremely disappointed face. 

“Could you…” Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, go to his house sometimes?” 

“Yeah, I-“

“He doesn’t have a fucking little brother, does he??” Mikey was clearly quite irritated. Gerard scoffed and rubbed his temples. 

“Sorry, man,” he offered, “Is it THAT bad?” 

“Yeah, yup, I can hear it,” Mikey said, seemingly only more annoyed. He looked like he might say something else but he changed his mind and closed his door. Gerard, in turn, closed his own door and collapsed on his bed, looking up at his old glow-in-the-dark stars. He scoffed yet again. 

“That was a lot of different emotions, wasn’t it,” he mumbled to himself, “Gotta… say something to Frank tomorrow about that.” He turned over, burying his face in the pillow, smelled Frank on it, and sighed. He reached for a marker on his nightstand and wrote “I really like Frank” in small lettering on the wall down next to his pillow. He scoffed YET AGAIN, threw the marker somewhere, and stuffed his face in the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> don't do drugs kids


End file.
